


Dating on a Budget

by UmbraHog



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraHog/pseuds/UmbraHog
Summary: After losing a reservation at a high-class restaurant and having to send their dresses to the Dry Cleaners, Bayonetta and Jeanne decide to go on a less-than-ideal date to celebrate the anniversary of the first time they met. What they didn’t expect was them opening up their feelings to each other more than they thought they would.





	Dating on a Budget

“No, no, no, no… FUCK!!” Jeanne shouted, which caught Bayonetta’s attention. Quickly rushing over, Bayonetta said; “What’s wrong? Are you alright?” as she picked her housemate up. “I’m fine, Cereza… but our dresses are ruined!” Jeanne said as she got up to her feet and pointed to the fancy dresses that the two planned on wearing to their date, stained with coffee. “It’ll take days for them to get dry cleaned…” Jeanne said, less than pleased as she pulled them out. “We may not be able to look the best, but at least we’ll still be able to go to that high-class restaurant we booked months in advance for, Jeanne.” Bayonetta said, placing a hand on Jeanne’s shoulder.

Not soon after, Bayonetta’s phone rang, and she pulled it out of the pocket of the pair of jeans she was wearing and answered it. “Hello? …What? …I understand, thank you.” Putting down the phone, Bayonetta let out a sigh. “Please don’t tell me-…” Jeanne said before Bayonetta said; “Our reservation’s cancelled. There was an incident at the restaurant’s kitchen, and they have to close it for a week or two until they can get it repaired.” “Fan-fucking-tastic! First, our clothes are ruined, then our dinner’s cancelled! How can this day get any worse!?” Jeanne said as she stormed over to the couch. “There’s no reason to get upset, Jeanne. These things happen, and we can’t control them. We could always postpone the date.” Bayonetta said as she walked over to sit next to Jeanne, who replied; “And do nothing on the anniversary of the day we first met, all those centuries ago!?”

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jeanne said; “Now what do we do? We can’t just find another four-star restaurant and persuade them to give us a spot…” There was a bit of silence until Bayonetta said; “I think we need something comforting to eat. I know a good place we can go to.” as she got up and put on her shoes, with Jeanne soon following behind. “Please don’t let it be that soup joint…” Jeanne said as the two walked out to their car. “Trust me, Jeanne. I’ve heard of this place from a magazine I picked up while we were out in the city a few days ago.” Bayonetta said as they got in and started the car before they drove off. There was complete silence during the car ride, as Jeanne wanted to say something, but she couldn’t gather the courage to say it.

They soon arrived at their destination, a local sandwich shop that recently opened a few weeks ago. “Are you sure that this is going to work out?” Jeanne said as she got out of the car. “Trust me, we’ve been having so much fancy food that I need a break from it.” Bayonetta said as she got out of the car and locked the doors. Entering the restaurant, they were greeted by the cashier, who was extremely friendly to the two witches before mentioning that the restaurant was having a slow business day. After looking at the menu above the register, Bayonetta and Jeanne placed their orders; two Italian sandwiches with a single order of fries.

While they were waiting for their food, Jeanne seemed to constantly look around the building, hyperfixated on something, which caught Bayonetta’s attention. “Is something the matter, Jeanne?” Bayonetta asked, catching Jeanne’s attention. “N-No, I’m fine…” Jeanne said, slightly worked up. “If there’s something that you need to tell me, I’m right here.” Bayonetta said, holding on to Jeanne’s hand. Jeanne seemed to slightly wince before she started to say; “I- I-…” “It’s okay. You don’t need to bottle things up, Jeanne.” Bayonetta said calmly before Jeanne said; “I- was thinking about the time when you still didn’t have your memories and-“ “Go on. I’m still listening.”

“I-… I wanted to tell you everything that you had forgotten right when we were still in Vigrid- before those feather-faced fucks were wrecking the place… I also wanted to bring your memories up while we were on that airplane while you were looking for… yourself, to put it lightly.” Jeanne said before she also stammered; “I even wanted to tell it to you when we were on Isla Del Sol… before I launched all those missiles out. I- I don’t even know what happened to them, and I nearly wanted to save you- I mean, past you and Luka after that explosion, but your father really pulled the wool over my eyes by that point, and I still feel miserable about it to this day.”

After Jeanne had finished her confession, the cashier called up Bayonetta’s order number. “Hold that thought.” Bayonetta said before she got up and returned with their food. Placing the bag on the table and lulling out the sandwiches and fries, Bayonetta said; “I’m actually surprised that you wanted to tell me everything all at once, right there and then at multiple occasions. Frankly, I have a bit of a confession to make myself: I just assumed that you were some Angel passing off as an Umbran to fool me at first, but then it slowly occured to me that you were of Umbran blood as well, and I even wanted to ask you if you really knew about my past at those same points you wanted to tell me. But it looked like our actions spoke louder than words, and that was probably the best way things could have happened, even if I was nearly sacrificed to that god from Paradiso due to my father losing his marbles, along with the possibility that my death would have occured by a time paradox if the little one- I mean, my past self was killed.”

Jeanne let out a bit of a hesitant chuckle before the two started to eat their dinner. Just when they were about done with their food, Bayonetta brought up a question that she was worried would trigger a bad memory for Jeanne; “When you- died, what did it feel like? I’m actually curious.” “Well, it was- it felt like I was stuck in a void, not feeling anything, nor being able to wake up, although I could hear things all around me, which didn’t help with my situation. The screams of souls forever damned in Inferno, Angels and Demons talking all around… the only time when I felt some comfort was when you were fighting those demons during your… “trip” to Inferno. I even wanted to try and talk to you through spirit, but I wasn’t able to…” Jeanne said calmly, although there was some concern in her voice.

Bayonetta let out a chuckle before she said, “I can now say how that feels myself, too.” “Wait, how? You weren’t dragged to Inferno, were you?” Jeanne said, some worry in her voice. “Don’t be silly, darling. It was during that time I was with those other heroes and villains, fighting that light god… Galeem, was it?” Jeanne looked confused before Bayonetta said; “You don’t remember that beam of light that hit you?” “W- Wait, you were hit by that beam as well?” Jeanne said, with some shock in her voice.

“I was one of the first ones who were hit, actually.” Bayonetta said. “What happened afterward?” Jeanne asked, her interest starting to increase. “I was still alive, although it did feel like that 5 century-long sleep I took in that lake, except I was constantly being covered by some paint-like substance, which then solidified around my body for a second before creating what felt like a second consiousness for myself, before it was taken away from me… I could faintly have memories that weren’t my own for a second or two… one of those times, it was actually your memories, believe it or not.”

Jeanne couldn’t believe what she had heard, and her mind was too blown to even think of something to say as the two finished their food. After they paid for the meal and left, Jeanne was able to say something, which was; “That… was quite an experience we had, Cereza. And to think that we both experienced death in our own unique ways…” Jeanne went silent for a moment before she gave Bayonetta a quick kiss on the cheek and turned away, blushing slightly. Jeanne then felt herself being turned around to face Bayonetta, who then gave her a passionate kiss on the lips which lasted for a good five seconds before they stopped and pulled apart, their hands still holding on to each other. “Happy anniversary, Jeanne.” Bayonetta said before her phone made a quick buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a text from Rodin, which read; “Nearly forgot that today was a special day for your and Jeanne. Feel free to stop my my place if you like- Drinks are all on the house: My little treat for you two. B)”

“Who was it?” Jeanne asked before Bayonetta said; “It took Rodin this long enough to realize what today is. Care to make a quick trip to the gates and celebrate for a bit?” “I was honestly debating on whether to get wasted or not tonight, Cereza.” Jeanne said before the two got into their car and drove off, ready to make sure that it was definitely a night they wouldn’t forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here’s a story that I wrote in a few hours as a very late entry to Femslash February this year. I really wanted to make a story where Bayonetta and Jeanne make some confessions to each other, and this was the perfect opportunity to do so. I’m still working on some of my other stories, with Smash Horizons as the main focus, so stay tuned.


End file.
